disneyparksfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Dr Aidan Quinn
Welcome Hi, I'm an admin for the community. Welcome and thank you for your edit to Lab Rats The Experience! If you need help getting started, check out our or contact me or here. For general help, you could also stop by Community Central to explore the forums and blogs. Please leave me a message if I can help with anything. Enjoy your time at ! User talk:Ducksoup Hi there Hi, there! can you please help with IMG Worlds of Journey? And also please comment your thoughts about Universal Metazoa, Paramount's Discovery Planet, Character All-Stars Park, and Otakunami, and/or you can edit these out if you like. Sincerely, 763492, (talk) Disney Louisiana Resort Can you please do the rest in the Disney Louisiana Resort, by adding more attractions, infos, map infos, everything else? 763492 (talk) Hi Hi, Can you please do the edits for pages? Such as: *SeaWorld Japan *Mount Rushmore Resort *Universal Studios Philadelphia *Disney's Animal Kingdom *Chewandswallow: The Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs Experience *Amblin World and Amblin World commercial transcripts Sincerely, 763492 (talk) More Hello. I see that you edit the Tom and Jerry: Wacky Chase article. Not bad edits, though I fixed some grammer promblems. Now can you please do these pages? *Tom and Jerry: Wacky Chase/Transcript *Garfield’s Cool about Cats *Woody Woodpecker’s Wacky World of Birds *Engaging Pachyderms 763492 (reply) I just made this make sure you delete it after you saved it. What are you talking about? Just Highlight "I Just made this make sure you delete it after you saved it" and use backspace? Hi Can you help me with these articles *CBTV *Universal New Jersey Polarjack77 Maybe But I Would Love too. Hey Can you help me with Walt Disney World New Jersey? Ehh... I have school Soon... So can you help me on the following Star VS The Forces Of Evil: The Dark Horizon 24: Underground Escape Teen Titans: The Ride How to Train Your Dragon: The Ride Ghostbusters: Answer the Call Final Fantasy XV: The Age Of Gods Wonder Woman 5D: Amazon War Before the movie opens. The Wild Safari Ride Starring Jimmy Fallon Update: I decided to stay home today because I do not want to be late at '''ALL. '''So You can do some of these Hey Can you help me with This Park / Land Layout Design (SmashTV World) I was just about to ask you about the park / land design layout for SmashTV World. I don't know who's the better drawer (You or I), but designs of the park's lands and hotels will be done for sure. Well Beast Boy. SmashTV Land might something like all MTV style to Nintendo design similar of Times Square Galaxian will be like Sci-Fi City at Universal Studios Singapore to something from the Ratchet & Clank games. Heroville? Well... Make it similar to Marvel Superhero Island at Islands of Adventure Jungle Kingdom? No Clue. Wizarding World of Harry Potter will be HUGE i can tell. Maybe big from Hogsmeade to Diagon Alley and Forbidden Forest with the Enterance being London Waterfront But Please If it's not good enough... fine, it's my thing. Can you help me with these articles Universal New Jersey/Commercial Transcript Universal New Jersey/Park Character Gallery Can you try to fill up the page? Universal Parks & Resorts Sing Along Songs I Will Think About It Think we should get rid of Mason before he kills the site?? Oh hey there, we should... Maybe block him and ban him, How do we ban or block him? No idea but you need to report this to Community Central Alex. BTW, I got some Power Ranger rides you can edit after this. I saw, and I would have to binge watch every season to edit them. Dude, You hired by me (SMG4FAN1)! Your first job is to tell Roman why is Get Back Up Again a DreamWorks’ Trolls song. Yo buddy, Sorry I cannot do that right now but I might tomorrow or soon - Dr Aidan Quinn Okay, take your time over Thanksgiving or soon. I need your help (SMG4FAN2) Mason Attractions banned me and I trying to get someone to block Mason Attractions for banning the wiki lawyer. That depends, why did you message me for that? Just wanted to say that I like your new avatar photo!--MushyMatrix24 (talk) 21:55, February 24, 2018 (UTC)MushyMatrix24 Thanks MushyMatrix24, I'm pretty much excited for the Ready Player One movie As a suggestion try making a new fanon wikia. Well Alex, I can't, because my email hasn't been verified, at least not yet though, At least there is Theme Park Fanon Wiki if I recall. Aidan 00:45, September 13, 2018 (UTC) Unfortunately, if your also asking me, I'm not interested. Aidan 02:37, September 15, 2018 (UTC)